


Setting Sun

by stormy_ocean



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Divorce, Post-Fourth Shinobi War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormy_ocean/pseuds/stormy_ocean
Summary: It wasn't very often he went to Konoha, but every trip he makes the most of it..
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 38





	Setting Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was requested by [queer-naruto](https://queer-naruto.tumblr.com/), I hope you enjoy it!

It had been a long day, the sun was beginning to set and the horizon was a blood red... Gaara glanced out of the window of his carriage, he knew it was old fashioned, and that most people rode the train now, but there was something about doing it like this that he enjoyed... He stared out of the window until they stopped inside the gates of Konoha, he turned to his son and they both got out... Shinki went to the Uzumaki's, and the Kazekage made his way to the Hokage tower...

Gaara knocked on the door and a faint come in was heard, he opened the door and immediately saw Naruto... His golden hair was slightly longer than it was the last time he saw him, it was almost down to his shoulders... "Gaara! I didn't realize you would be arriving today, if I did I would have gone in for a hair cut.." he chuckles, "It's quite alright, we should catch up over dinner.."

The blond smiled, "Yeah, I was going to go home soon anyway.. Boruto and Himawari are cooking tonkatsu today.." he chimed as he walked past the sand shinobi.. "No ramen?" the red-head teased lightly as they breathed in the cool air of night.. "Boruto was sick of the ramen so he kicked me out so they could cook something else..." he scratched the back of his neck with a sheepish smile on his face... "But hey! I managed to start on tomorrow's work while I was exiled.."

The Kazekage chuckled at that, "Leave it to you to be banished from your own house by your own kids.."

"Oi, don't even go there.." he playfully shoved his boyfriend as he giggled... They didn't talk much as they walked through the streets of Konoha, they just enjoyed the other's presence.. They didn't get to see each other often, so they made the most of every interaction... They approached Naruto's door, and he twisted the door knob, opening the door quietly... "Welcome back, dad!!" Himawari ran up to him and they embraced, "Is my exile over??" Naruto joked while ruffling his daughter's hair..

She put her hand over her chin and looked up, like she was thinking about it, "Yeah, come on! Food's almost ready!" she grabbed her father's hand and lead him to the living room, Gaara wasn't far behind..

He smiled at the scene, Shinki was setting the table, while Boruto was cooking... "Kawaki!! Get off of the couch and help us!" the young blond yelled at his older brother, "Don't want to" Kawaki said as he continued to read his book.. "Why you--"

"Kawaki! Help your brother.." Naruto motioned for Gaara to sit at the table.. The raven haired teen grumbled but listened to his father..

Dinner was pleasant, it's been a while since he's eaten with Naruto and his family... The kids went to bed and that left Gaara alone with Naruto, they ended up putting on a movie.. The tv was playing in the background, but Gaara was watching Naruto more than the movie... He didn't look as tired as he did 3 years ago, he looks happier... So many people were surprised when he and Hinata announced their divorce, himself included, but ultimately they were both happier now then they were in their marriage...

Gaara intently studied the man next to him, his eyes were like an ocean they were fixed on whatever was playing on screen.. His soft blond hair was so long, was Naruto planning on cutting it soon? Or was he going to grow it out?

He would look good either way

He noticed the blue eyes drift to him and he let himself get lost in them, "Something on your mind, Gaara?" he leaned to rest his chin on the suna-nin's shoulder... He smiled, "You"

"Ohhh??" he moved closer with a teasing smirk on his lips... Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow at his boyfriend's behavior, "Your hair is tickling me.." He brushed his fingers through Naruto's hair as the blond nuzzled into his neck.. He wrapped his arm around the blond and they laid there contentedly, after a while he heard Naruto's breathing even out..

He watched the steady rise and fall of the Hokage's chest, he looked so peaceful, sometimes it was hard to imagine that this man had defeated and Otsutsuki almost by himself.. He picked him up and brought him to his room, he set him gently on the bed and laid down next to him.. He smiled fondly, he missed this, it's been at least 3 months since they've been together... He wrapped an arm around Naruto and not long after he had two arms cradling him.. Naruto's always been a cuddler, you just can't escape it... At least, not without waking him..

The blond nuzzled into Gaara's hair and cuddled closer, he could never get over this.. He moved closer and let himself sleep...

He awoke the next morning feeling refreshed, he always had issues with sleeping, even after he was no longer a jinchuuriki... But he always slept better with Naruto, they could be in the middle of the battle field but he'd sleep amazingly if Naruto was there..

"Mornin" Naruto grumbled as he shuffled to get out of bed, yawning loudly as he went to the bathroom, they both knew he had to get up as soon as he woke up or he'd stay for another hour.. Gaara made his way downstairs and began making breakfast after waking his son who was sleeping on the couch, he wished he could do this everyday, but their countries needed them.. He sighed, he sometimes wondered what would happen if he were to step down as Kazekage, the thought of doing so was very tempting...

Naruto walked in and brightened at the smell of food, "You take over cooking, I'm going to wake the kids.." he pushed past the other male and made his way down the hall to the stairs..

He quietly stalked upstairs and knocked on Himawari's room before entering, she was curled up under blankets and plushies.. "Hima, time to wake up.." he shook her softly, she stirred and smiled before dragging herself out of bed.. He went across the hall to Boruto's room, he knocked before opening the door.. The blond was snoring softly, a trait he seems to have inherited from his father..

He kneeled next to him, he shook the young boy and he groggily opened his eyes.. "Breakfast" he then exited without another word.. He went a little farther down the hall to Kawaki's room, he knocked on the door and heard shuffling... Kawaki has always been a light sleeper, given his past, it makes sense..

He crept back downstairs, breakfast was being put on the table.. He gave his boyfriend a peck on the cheek, and helped put everything on the table... Kawaki came downstairs followed by Himawari, Boruto came down a few minutes later.. He was rubbing his eyes, they sat and had a wonderful meal and since it was a Wednesday Himawari went off to school while Boruto went to get a mission... Kawaki just stalked upstairs, to his room most likely..

"You should get to work--" "NAh, one day off can't hurt, right?" the blond giggled with a bright smile... "Naruto-"

"Don't Naruto me! I can take a day off to spend with my boyfriend.. Now c'mon, lets go on a walk through the woods.." he grabbed Gaara's hand and dragged him to the forest.. The walk was peaceful, it was secluded and calm.. They stopped near some rocks overlooking a pond where they sat down and looked at the sky, "I'm glad I met you"

He glanced at his lover and returned his smile with a hug, "I'm glad I met you too, Naruto.."

They spent the rest of the day sparing, they both already knew who was going to win, but it was fun so they did it anyway.. They ended up, well, Gaara ended up covered in dirt by the end of it.. They sat next to each other and admired the setting sun, the reds and oranges peaking out over the sky... Their fingers were laced together, their eyes admiring the beauty of the world around them..

Gaara knew, that he'd lay down his life to save Naruto's.. He knew that he would, a thousand times over... He wouldn't trade his relationship with the blond for anything, he'd be forever grateful that he could even have a chance to stand by his side...

If possible he'd sit with Naruto for eternity, just basking in the warmth that is his presence.. He knew, that as long as Naruto was there, he'd be happy... He decided, if he had to die, he'd want to die next to his love under the setting sun..


End file.
